Paulina Schawa
Gries, Kavarland, Lungary |image = paulinaschawa.png |caption = Schawa walking in Varsava Fashion Week in 2017. |Occupation = Model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 5 ft 10 in (177 cm) |Education=Gries Gymnasiüm |School= |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Titles = Miss Kavarland 2018 |Competitions = Miss Lungary 2018 (3rd Runner-Up) }}Paulina Rosa Schawa (born 16 November 1995) is a Lungarian fashion model and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss Kavarland 2018. She took part in Miss Lungary 2018 where she placed as the 3rd runner-up. Outside of pageantry, Schawa is a fashion model signed to Image Models Lungary. She has walked in fashion weeks in Munbach, Elgerholme, Morgante, Varsava, Kovoff, Karenna, Elenhem, and Kroftsi. Early life Schawa was born on 16 November 1995 in Gries, Kavarland to parents Alfred and Monica Schawa (née Gasterbarg). Alfred is an actuary, while Monica owns a travel agency. Schawa has a younger brother, Matthias, born in 1998, and a younger sister, Josefin, born in 2000. Schawa began her schooling in 2002, attending her local primary school. She eventually graduated in 2012, and began attending Gries Gymnasiüm. While a high school student, Schawa was a high academic achiever, yet wanted to pursue modeling instead of an academic profession. Her parents were supportive of her career goals. She graduated from high school in 2015, and moved to Munbach to begin modeling professionally. Career Modeling Schawa first began her modeling career at age 12, after asking her mother to take her to a local agency in order to begin modeling professionally. She was signed, and worked as a print model throughout Kavarland, Warnesster, and Northwest Veckerland. After graduating from high school, Schawa left her Kavarland-based agency and moved to Munbach in order to take her career more seriously. After arriving, she signed with Image Models Lungary, one of the largest modeling agencies in Lungary. With Image Models, Schawa walked in runway shows for a number of designers and have appeared in fashion weeks in cities such as Munbach, Elgerholme, Morgante, Varsava, Kovoff, Karenna, Elenhem, and Kroftsi. She has additionally continued work in print modeling, appearing on the cover of several Lungarian and international fashion magazines. Pageantry Schawa began her pageantry career in 2016, competing in the Miss Munbach 2017 pageant. Schawa had never previously considered pageantry, but became interested after befriending Miss Lungary 2015 Elsabet Koningschauss. She placed as the 4th runner-up in the competition. The following year, Schawa returned to her home state to compete in Miss Kavarland 2018, and won the competition. As Miss Kavarland 2018, she was given the right to represent Kavarland in the Miss Lungary 2018 pageant. Schawa arrived in Kolna for Miss Lungary 2018 on 4 December 2017. Many pageant analysts had considered her a favorite for the crown since her original crowning of Miss Kavarland 2018. Schawa went on to place 3rd runner-up in the competition, behind only Anna Bartza of Munbach, Kenna Schlaub of Darland, and Maria-Liann Zümschermann of Schaussterland. Personal life Schawa has resided in Munbach since 2015, living in an apartment in the Hoggenheld neighborhood of Inner Munbach. In order to compete in Miss Kavarland 2018, Schawa rented an apartment in her hometown of Gries and worked at her mother's travel agency for a period of six months. She has been in a relationship with Lungarian footballer Henrik Jürauth since 2016. Category:1995 births Category:Gries Gymnasiüm alumni Category:Image Models Lungary models Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian female models Category:People from Gries, Kavarland